<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger Noodle by AmethystGelfling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024768">Danger Noodle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystGelfling/pseuds/AmethystGelfling'>AmethystGelfling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Faust - Freeform, Female Apprentice, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Prompt inspired, Who's surprised?, asra - Freeform, asra alnazar - Freeform, asra being smug, im not, julian and the apprentice are married, julian being dramatic, julian devorak - Freeform, playful fighting, short but sweet, the arcana - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystGelfling/pseuds/AmethystGelfling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian tries to convince Asra that Faust is a dangerous killer. Asra isn't buying it. The apprentice pays them no attention. (Featuring my apprentice, Savvy, who is married to Julian in this timeline &lt;3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak &amp; Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danger Noodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Back with something small and sweet, inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Hopefully I'll be posting more Arcana content in the future!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ilya, for the hundredth time, Faust is <i> not </i> dangerous.” Asra sighed, his amethyst eyes rolling in frustration. Faust wound herself tighter around his shoulders, her head hidden away under his magenta scarf. </p>
<p>“Asra, she nearly <i> killed </i>  me!” Julian bellowed, gloved hands flying upwards in a sweeping, dramatic gesture. </p>
<p>Savvina said nothing, stifling a laugh as she kept her back to them. She kept her eyes glued to the shelves in front of her, quickly searching for something to tidy as the argument continued behind her.</p>
<p>“She squeezed you <i> once </i>!” Asra retorted from his seat behind the shop counter, twirling a small piece of rose quartz between his fingers. </p>
<p>“Yes, <i> once </i>, that’s all it takes!” Julian pressed. There was no sign of him backing down. </p>
<p>“And she didn’t nearly <i> kill </i> you, Ilya. You’re so dramatic.” Asra chided lightly, clearly more amused at the red-headed doctor than annoyed. </p>
<p>“My vision started to go blurry, Asra. She nearly squeezed me to death.” Julian huffed, crossing his arms indignantly as Asra snickered at him. </p>
<p>“Savvy, please do something about your husband. His bad energy is going to interfere with the shop’s vibes.” </p>
<p>Julian scoffed before chiming in, “Sav, my darling, back me up here!  Asra just doesn’t want to shoulder the responsibility that would have been laid upon him if Faust <i> had </i> managed to kill me.”</p>
<p>Savvina turned on her heel, glancing back and forth between Asra, her best friend and Julian, her husband as both of them looked at her expectantly. </p>
<p>“Well?” Julian nodded once in her direction, before sharing a glance with Asra. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me, I was still dead at the time.” Savvina laughed, promptly turning back to the shelves. Asra chortled as Julian groaned in frustration. </p>
<p>The argument continued for a while. </p>
<p>The shelves were spotless once it was over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>